Waiting for the Phone Call
by Chemkie435
Summary: Beca is in trouble with Chloe after she let something slip to Chloe's Mom. This is my first try at Fanfiction so I hope you'll enjoy it.


**This is my very first FanFiction so I apologise for any mistakes. I don't own the characters.**

"Chloe, wait up" Beca panted after her girlfriend up the stairs to the apartment on the fourth floor.

The two of them had just returned from a family get together at Chloe's parents' house, everything seemed to be going fine until Chloe abruptly tugged on Beca's hand and announcing to everyone that they had to leave.

"Look I know I should know this but…have I done something wrong?" Beca asked as she struggled to keep up with Chloe stomping up the stairs.

Chloe briefly glared over her shoulder at Beca and carried on stomping up the stairs. Beca's blood ran cold after that look she just received from Chloe…she was in serious trouble.

"Okay I've done something awful," Beca said holding her hands on her head. "But you know I never meant it!"

"Oh you sure as hell meant it" Chloe replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay well what did I say?" Beca said as she turned the corner nearing the end of the staircase.

Chloe had already taken off down the corridor and was nearing the door to their apartment. Wriggling the key in the door to their apartment Chloe burst through the door nearly knocking off its hinges, Beca approached cautiously after hearing that large bang as she peeked in the door she saw that Chloe had flung her coat on the arm of their sofa, kicked off her shoes (one on the coffee table and one in the plant.)

"You know what you said Beca!" Chloe exclaimed walking from the kitchen back in to the living room where Beca stood taking off her coat and shoes.

"I'm sure I do but just help jog my memory?" Beca said walking up to Chloe.

Chloe huffed and through her hands in the air and started to take off her shirt. Chloe would always strip when she was angry and it was frustratingly sexy for Beca, Chloe chucked her shirt and it landed somewhere in the kitchen.

"You told my mother that we can't afford to go on holiday with them later this year!" Chloe shouted back at Beca as she was now taking off her skirt in their bedroom.

"So… we can't afford it!" Beca said walking into their bedroom. "She asked the question and I answered it"

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" Chloe pointed her finger at Beca. "You could have said that we will think about it, now she'll be calling asking why we can't afford it"

"So tell her the truth." Beca said as she started to remove the pillows form their bed until she was hit in the head with Chloe's undershirt. "Hey!"

"Oh yeah sure I'll tell her the truth what a great idea Beca!" Chloe said with a dumbfound expression on her face, Beca couldn't help but goggle at her girlfriend that was now only dressed in her bra and underwear. She was shaken from her thoughts when Chloe started to speak again.

"Oh hey mom, you know why me and Beca can't afford the holiday is because even though I have two jobs and Beca has her own company, we still are paying for the apartment that has cost us more than it's worth and is still causing us problems." Chloe paused for a second to brush her teeth. "Oh yeah, my boss has warned us that he will have to cut our hours…again. We have to fix that stupid door and fix the shower that I remind you Beca is still broke from two weeks ago. My car is broken which will cost us a bomb! The boiler is on the brink again, Beca is still getting takeaways with money that we don't have"

"Hey don't bring that into it, you had some too!" Beca cut in after taking off the bed sheets, Chloe popped her head around the door from the bathroom with a wipe to her face taking off her make-up.

"Shut up Beca that doesn't matter!" Chloe said returning her head to the bathroom to which Beca rolled her eyes. "So yeah mom why don't I give you the perfect opportunity to start lecturing me with how 'I moved in too soon and too young' and 'why don't you move back home' or even worse 'I will come over and help around the house, I don't mind helping out with money' and what will happen then Beca?" Chloe asked returning to the bedroom looking at Beca to which Beca shrugged. "She will never let this go, she will always be calling, coming over and telling the rest of my family about our problems!"

"Oh Jesus we don't want her living with us!" Beca accidentally said a little louder than she intended to, Chloe walked into the bedroom with her hair in a messy bun and fresh faced.

Beca couldn't help but smile as she watched Chloe's arms were thrown in the air and her eyebrows knitted together causing a little line on her forehead. She noticed that Chloe had dribbled a bit of toothpaste at the side of her mouth and resisted the urge to wipe it away with her thumb.

"Are you even listening Beca?" Chloe said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I just can't help zoning out when you look this cute" Beca said with a smirk hoping it would end this argument, Chloe's icy blue eyes did soften at this remark but quickly returned to piercing holes into Beca's.

"I said, exactly so why did you say it Beca?" Chloe asked walking around the bed to her side of the room.

Beca abruptly left to brush her teeth trying to gather her thoughts. Beca had never seen Chloe this angry normally a soppy comment would do the trick and they would go back to being their normal selves but Beca had noticed that the arguments had become more frequent. It worried her the fact that nearly every week they would end up in an argument and Beca was starting to wonder if Chloe was actually happy. Beca looked around the bathroom, most of Chloe's things was scattered around the bathroom, her towel slumped over the rail, her bobbles and grips on the side of the sink, and her shampoo that Beca could smell all day on the shelf in the shower. That's when Beca realised she couldn't live without Chloe because how bare would her life be? She finished brushing her teeth and straightened up know she needed to fix this. She walked back into the bedroom to find Chloe changing into her pyjamas.

"I don't know Chloe, maybe a moment of weakness?" She explained taking off her top, "I'm sorry Chloe I didn't realise I said it."

"That's it you don't realise what comes out of your mouth sometimes Beca" Chloe said watching Beca get undressed.

"I'll work on that Chlo" Beca said trying to stop this argument, Chloe did waver for a second before she entered into another rampage.

"I'm sick of it Beca, I'm sick of everything lately and you don't seem to understand!" Chloe's voice had finally cracked as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sick of the boiler always breaking when its freezing outside, I'm sick of the door always breaking, I'm sick of the fact that no matter how hard I work I never have anything to show for it, I'm sick of the fact we never go out to fancy places because we can't afford it, I'm sick of the lift to our apartment which has been out of order for the past year, but most of all I'm sick of always feeling like this situation is never going to get better."

Chloe paused for breath as angry tears spilled over her eyes she didn't look at Beca scared of her reaction. Beca had paused getting undressed to listen to that awful confession, her mouth agape and tears threatening to spill.

"Well do you know what I'm sick of Chloe?" Beca spoke calmly which shocked her, Chloe shrugged wiping her tears with her hands. "I'm sick of us constantly arguing, I'm sick of feeling like I don't make you happy anymore and this is not what you want." Beca paused trying to calm herself down before she asked the question she never wanted to ask.

"But I know what makes me happy and I know what I want." She began her voice cracking, "Because I'm looking at her right now" Chloe head snapped up at Beca with a saddened look on her face her mouth open and her ocean eyes searching in Beca's navy ones.

"So you better tell me if I'm not what you want any more Chloe" Beca asked quietly looking down at her feet.

Chloe's world crashed around her, how could Beca think that she didn't make her happy? She loved Beca with every inch of her being and that's when she realised how much she must have hurt Beca. Chloe opened her mouth but no words came out, instead she hauled herself over their bed and onto Beca, wrapping her legs around her waist and her head nuzzled into Beca's neck Beca nearly didn't have time to react when Chloe pounced on her luckily she caught her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I love you Beca." Chloe said with tears in her eyes, Beca squeezed her tighter swaying Chloe in her arms. "Don't ever think that, I couldn't be without you."

Hearing those words Beca let out a sigh of relief, she moved them both so that she was sat on the bed and Chloe in her lap. Chloe pulled back to look at Beca tears still trailing down her face, Beca wiped them away with her thumb she let her hand linger on the side of Chloe's face. Chloe leaned into Beca's touch bringing her hand to cover Beca's on her face.

"I love you lots like Jelly Tots" Beca said with a smirk looking into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe let out a giggle and a few more tears slipped out before she leaned down to capture Beca's lips in a soft kiss. Chloe pulled back for a second before grabbing the back of Beca's neck and pulling her into a more heated embrace. Beca moaned into the kiss rubbing her hands up Chloe's arms then tangling them in Chloe's hair pulling her in deeper, Chloe swiped her tongue across Beca's lip asking for permission which Beca happily granted. They stayed like that's for a few minutes' tongues fighting for dominance before Chloe pulled back resting her forehead onto Beca's.

"I'm sorry for blowing this out of proportion" Chloe said quietly her breath tickling Beca's lips, Beca smiled and pulled Chloe down for another kiss. In the heat of the moment Beca flipped them over so that Chloe was laid on the bed with her legs wrapped around Beca's waist, Beca put her hands at either side of Chloe's head.

"I'm sorry for telling your mom" Beca said shaking her head, "I mean am I an idiot?"

"Yes, you are" Chloe giggled but Beca silenced her with a quick kiss.

"But if you are not happy with this apartment, I will take another job" Beca said. "I will sell my mixing equipment, I will do anything to make you happy Chlo"

Chloe's eyes welled up again, she leaned up and kissed Beca bringing her down with her so that Beca was laid fully on top of Chloe. In between the fiery kisses a faint ringing erupted through the apartment, Beca slowly pulled away looking into Chloe's darkened eyes.

"I don't want you to sell anything Beca," Chloe said stroking Beca's face. "We will work something out, we always do"

The ringing started again and the only person who would ring them at this time of night after seeing them both would be Chloe's mother. Beca groaned and made a move to get off Chloe but Chloe tightened her legs around Beca's waist bringing Beca to lay on top of her again.

"Or we could just ignore her?" Chloe said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Beca said grinning as she leaned down sealing their lips together.

The looming phone call from Chloe's mum was at the back of their minds by the end of the night.


End file.
